Sage Of Six Paths
by Akatsu No Yona
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain, ia lalu bertemu dengan Saitama dan mereka berdua menjadi dua sejoli yang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dibilang diluar akal manusia, Mereka sering membasmi monster-monster hanya untuk kesenangan


**Sage Of Six Paths**

Uzumaki Naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain, ia lalu bertemu dengan Saitama dan mereka berdua menjadi dua sejoli yang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dibilang diluar akal manusia, Mereka sering membasmi monster-monster hanya untuk kesenangan

Judul : Sage Of Six Paths

Genre : Campur aduk

Rating : M

Warning : abal-abal, Gaje, Typo dan yang lain-lain

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Suasana kota di pagi yang cerah itu tampak normal seperti biasanya. Matahari menyinari gedung-gedung tinggi serta jalanan tempat mobil dan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Suasana yang begitu damai, sampai tiba-tiba...

BOOOOMBB!!!!

Ledakan yang begitu hebat terjadi. Kurang dari satu detik, puluhan gedung hancur, menjadi puing-puing yang tersebar ke segala penjuru.

Gedung-gedung ambruk, jalanan rusak, ledakan itu benar-benar meluluhlantahkan seisi kota.

Kenapa ledakan itu bisa terjadi? Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah sesosok monster bertubuh kekar, gelap dan penuh urat. Dari wujudnya, kelihatannya dia bukan penduduk Bumi.

Dari bawah hingga ujung kepala kulitnya halus tanpa rambut, dan ia memiliki sepasang antena di atas matanya.

Makhluk itu menatap dengan tatapan yang tajam. Setelah melakukan ledakan tadi, ternyata dia masih belum juga puas.Ia melompat, melayang di udara lalu mengeluarkan tak kurang dari empat bola peledak dan melemparkannya ke kejauhan.

Ledakan kembali terjadi, empat titik lainnya di kota itu hancur dalam sekali lemparan.

"Tanahnya berguncang, kekacauan di mana-mana!!" lapor seorang reporter yang meliput berita tak jauh dari pusat ledakan.

"Ledakan besar di mana-mana!! Seolah semua kota akan..."

BOOOMMB!!!

Kssshhhh...

Televisi yang menyiarkan berita tadi tiba-tiba saja mengalami gangguan.Setelah melihat kondisi itu, seorang anaklelaki botak yang sebelumnya hanya menyaksikan kekacauan di kotanya lewat televisi merasa kalau dia sudah takbisa berdiam diri lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita untuk pergi." ucap anak itu, Saitama, pahlawan yang akan mengeksekusi kejahatan dengan Keadilan

"Apa aku harus ikut ??" Tanya orang berambut kuning jabrik bermata ungu terang berpola riak air dengan 3 garis dipipinya, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi yang terlempar kedimensi Saitama

Xxxx

Tak jauh dari pusat ledakan, di antara puing-puing bangunan dan api yang terus saja berkobaran, tampak seorang anak gadis yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Huaaa!!! Ibu!! Ayaaaah!!!!"

Malang nasibnya, tangisan itu justru didengar oleh monster mengerikan itu.Si monster pun mendekatinya, berjalan perlahan, makin mendekat, mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya.. kemudian

GRAPPPP!!!!

Monster itu menggunakan tangan besarnya untuk mencengkeram tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Untung saja, sebelum dibuat remuk oleh cengkeraman itu, terlebih dahulu kilatan kuning terlihat seseorang datang dan menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Ya, orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ia datang tepat waktu dan dengan cepat membawa si gadis ke tempat yang lebih aman, lalu muncul Saitama disampingnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya si monster.

Saitama tersenyum, lalu berkata dengan santainya, "Kami Cuma orang biasa yang bertugas sebagai pahlawan biasa.."

"Jangan bercanda.." kerutan-kerutan uratmakin tampak di sekujur tubuh si monster, menandakan kalau dia makin kesal dan marah.

"Aku!! Di sisi lain, aku adalah makhluk yang tercipta oleh polusi yang secara terus menerus diciptakan oleh manusia penuh dosa seperti kalian!!! Aku adalah makhluk vaksin!!"

"Bumi adalah sosok ibu yang merupakan kehidupan itu sendiri, dan kau manusia penuh dosa hanyalah virus yang terus menggerogoti energi kehidupan yang ia miliki!!!"

Naruto dan Saitama tidak menggubris perkataan monster itu, karena mereka berdua sedang berdebat

"Eh botak..aku yang menghadapi monster itu" ujar Naruto

"Dasar kuning tai, Kemarin kan sudah gilaran mu" balas Saitama

"Minggu lalu kau kan juga sudah sialan"

"Woi...itu kan gak sengaja, ini giliran ku"

"Bodoh, itu sama saja, jika kau membunuhnya berarti giliran mu sudah habis"

"Hey..hey..apaan itu, kenapa kau yang nentuin ??"

"Jadi mau mu apa ?? Hah ??"

"Oke..kau ngajak bertarung ya"

"Siapa takut sini maju kau"

Monster itu seketika sweetdrop melihat Naruto dan Saitama

Monster itu makin kesal, makin berteriak dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi semakin mengerikan.

"Aku dilahirkan untuk melenyapkan umat manusia dan seluruh peradaban kalian!! Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari kemarahan alam!! Tapi kalian!! Berani-beraninya kalian mengabaikan ku"!"

Monster itu sampai pada puncak kemarahannya, tubuhnya membesar hingga puluhan kali ukuran aslinya. Cakar-cakar tajam muncul dari ujung jari besarnya, gigi-gigi dan sepasang taring yang lebih panjang dari pedang,

"Tak ada cara lain untuk membasmi virus manusia selain melenyapkan manusia, aku akan memulainya dari ka-"

"Berisik/berisik" ujar Naruto dan Saitama bersamaan

Crashhhh...

Dengan cepat kepala monster itu tertusuk besi hitam yang dikeluarkan dari telapak tangan Naruto

Baaammmm...

Setelah itu Saitama memukulnya dan dengan sekali serangan tubuh monster itu hancur.

Sejenak Naruto dan Saitama terdiam, masih diam.

"Aaaaaaaa...sialan" teriak saitama

"Dasar botak biadap!!!, kau mengambil jatah ku" teriak histeris Naruto

"Kau yang mengambil jatah ku kuning tai sialan" balas saitama

"Sialan kau...!!!" teriak Naruto

Mereka berdua terlihat kesal, karena lagi-lagi, pertarungannya berakhir dengan cepat, Padahal mereka berharap makhluk tadi bisa memberi perlawanan yang berarti.

 **Xxxx**

Di sebuah laboratorium asing, seorang professor akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah ramuan penguat super.

"Ohohohoho!! Akhirnya jadi juga, ultimate steroid, Biceps Brachii King!!" Professor kurus itu lalu memberikan ramuan tersebut kepada adiknya, seorang pria bertubuh kekar.

"Adikku!! Minumlah ini dan kau akan memperoleh kekuatan yang selama ini kau cari-cari!!" ucapnya

"Kakak..."Si adik pun meminumnya.

Satu tabung kecil ia habiskan dan tiba-tiba reaksi aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Uuukhh!!!" Otot-ototnya yang kekar berdenyut-denyut dan membesar, makin kekar dan makin membesar sehingga baju dan celananya robek.

"Gaaaaaaahhh!!!!"Makin membesar, bahkan sampai atap laboratorium itu roboh, tubuhnya terus membesar. Ramuan tadi telah mengubahnya menjadi raksasa.

"W-Whoah!! Atapnya!! Ramuannya efektifsekali!!" ucap si professor, kakaknya.

"Dengan ini, kita akan bisa menguasai dunia!! Bersiaplah dunia, si otak dan si otot bersaudara akan datang!!! Ujar profesor itu

"Bagai titan, kini mahluk itu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi raksasa berotot kekar.

"Yah, efektifnya kelewatan sih, dia besar sekali.." ucap professor.

"Aaaa!!" si professor menjerit saat tiba-tiba saja reruntuhan lab mengenai tubuhnya.

"Labnya roboh!! Adik, tolong aku!! Aku terjebak di bawah sini!!"Adiknya pun menggunakan tangan raksasanya untuk mengangkut tubuh kakaknya lalu menaruhnya di pundak.

"Yosh!! Ini hebat sekali!!" ucap si professor. Saat ini ia duduk di pundak adiknya, raksasa itu.

"Aku akan menjadi otaknya dan kau ototnya!! Bersama-sama kita akan memiliki kecerdasan dan kekuatan yang paling hebat di dunia ini!!!" ujar Profesor itu

Dua bersaudara itu memulai aksinya. Dari lab yang berada di tenah hutan, mereka berjalan menuju kota.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya perlu beberapa kali melangkah dengan kaki raksasanya, mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan kota.

"Kita akan menghabisi semua yang menghalangi jalan kita, adikku!! Dan setelah dunia menjadi milik kita, maka kita akan menjadi raja!!"

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang terkuat di dunia.." ucap adiknya dalam hati.

"Itulah yang kuinginkan, itulah impianku..." Kemunculan raksasa menarik perhatian para warga.

"A-Apa itu!?""Eh!? Raksasa!?"Monster!!! Lari!!!!"

Bragghhhh!!!!!

Raksasa itu melenyapkan gedung-gedung yang menghalangi jalannya hanya dengan sebuah pukulan, Kekuatannya begitu mengagumkan, si professor sendiri pun tak menyangka kalau adiknya akan jadi sekuat itu.

"Dia baru saja menghancurkan seisi kota hanya dengan satu hempasan tangan,H-Hebat sekali, adikku!!!" teriak si professor.

"Ribuan orang telah mati!! Ayo lenyapkan kota sebelah juga!!!" perintah profesor itu

Para warga yang masih selamat makin panik dan terus berlari. Alarm berbunyi.

"Ini adalah alarm evakuasi darurat!! Darurat tingkat iblis!!"

"Dilaporkan bahwa raksasa baru saja sampai di Kota D!!"

"Apa!?"

"Dilaporkan bahwa Kota D baru saja dihancurkan!! Menurut laporan, saat ini raksasa bergerak menuju Kota B!!

Warga yang berada di sekitar Kota B mohon segera menyelamatkan diri!!"

"Sial sial sial sial sial!!!" warga terus berlarian.

"Ini adalah kiamat!! Gaaaaaaahh!!!" Warga panik.

"Hei, jangan dorong-dorong!!"

"Aaa!! Ponselku!!"

"Mama!!!"

"Menyingkir kau!!!" Dari bahu kanan raksasa itu, si professor terus memberi perintah.

"Ohohoho!! Habisi mereka semua!! Tunjukkan seberapa kuat dirimu!!!" Si professor baru sadar kalau di bahu kanan si raksasa ada orang lain.

"Eeh!? Ada orang lain di bahumu!!!!"

Terlihat Pahlawan super botak dan pria berambut jabrik yang sedang makan ramen duduk di bahu kiri raksasa itu dengan santai.

"Ingat pakai celana dong..." ejek saitama

"Dixz txjlkdmh" ucap Naruto yang berbicara ketika mulutnya penuh

"Selesaikan dulu makan mu bodoh" ujar saitama

"Di bahumu!!!" teriak si professor "Ada orang di bahumu!! Bunuh dia!!!"

Plakk!!

Raksasa itu pun menaplak bahunya. Lalu saat melihat telapak tangannya, ternyata yang ia gampar adalah bahu tempat kakaknya duduk.

"Kakakkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!" Kakaknya sampai remuk terkena tamparan,Raksasa itu terus menjerit,

sementara Saitama dan Naruto yang duduk di bahu kirinya tertawa kegirangan melihat ekspresi raksasa itu.

"Bruakakaka...jadi raksasa kok tolol, kakak sendiri dibunuh" terlihat Naruto ketawa guling-guling

"Ahahahaha...dasar bodoh" Saitama juga ngakak guling-guling

"Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!" raksasa itu marah padanya." Aku tak tahu kau siapa!! Tapi gara-gara kau kakakku mati!!! Tak akan kumaafkan!!!!" Raksasa itu langsung mencengkram tubuh Saitama dan Naruto hilang begitu saja, lalu ia melempar kan saitama ke tanah kemudian melompat dan menginjaknya, lalu melesatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi hingga daratannya benar-benar hancur lebur,

"Rasakanlah kekuatan dari si otot dan otak terkuat!!!!!" Pukulan bertubi-tubi terus ia lancarkan hingga tercipta bongkahan jurang besar yang dalam.

"Haah... Haah...Akulah... Yang terkuat..." ujar raksasa itu

Tiba-tiba dibelakangnya terdapat sosok makhluk astral berwarna biru yang sedang berjongkok menatap bokong raksasa itu.

"Kalau kau yang terkuat coba rasakan ini"

 **Sennen Goroshi** (derita seribu tahun)

Jlebbb..

Kedua tangan susano itu menusuk pantat raksasa itu

"Kyaaaaaa" raksasa itu berteriak Seperti perempuan dan lompat-lompat memegangi pantatnya

Whussss!!!!

Saitama melesat dari dalam jurang menuju kepala si raksasa, lalu

Jduakkk!!!!

satu tinjunya menghantam hancur kepala si raksasa.

"Pasti sakit ya ?? Aku juga pernah ngalami itu..." ujar saitama

Bruakkk!!! Raksasa itu ambruk hingga menimpa seisi kota. Kota B pun tetap hancur.

"Eh tolol..kotanya hancur" ujar Naruto

"Mana ku tau sialan" ujar saitama

Ayo pergi, urusannya jadi ribet nanti kalau dilihat orang

End

Bagaimana ?? Ini Fic kedua saya, dan updatenya setiap 2 hari sekali, jika kalian suka saya akan Lanjut, jika tidak akan saya hentikan, jadi silahkan Review


End file.
